Coffee and Cigarettes
by SwiftyWolf
Summary: A Creek friendship songfic oneshot thingy I did, minor Creek implied. Coffee and Cigarettes never tasted so good with you! Rated T for one swear word and the use of cigarettes. O e


**Hey guys, Swifty here! So I've been wanting to make a Craig – Tweek friendship songfic like this, because…Well, because. ^_^ I know I should probably be working on my sins story instead but I know I have to update that soon, so I don't want to. That's my logic: Have to, don't want to. Don't have to, kills me if I don't. **

**Yup. **

**Okay, well, at least I finally got off my lazy ass and wrote something, so here you guys go! =P It's told in Tweek's perspective, by the way. **

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

Coffee and Cigarettes are my only escape.  
I got my cup of Joe, my pack of stokes,  
And I'm on my way downtown, to  
Set up shop, and sing my cares away.  
So, won't you sing with me,  
'Cause it's cold outside, and I'm feeling kinda lonely.

I squeal when the toaster springs to life, indicating that my toast is done. My body wracks with a twitch before I venture over to the mechanical object cautiously, and quickly take my two pieces of burnt toast out and put them onto a paper plate I had placed on the counter near it. I hate the toaster – It's always so loud! This one time, I was drinking coffee, and it went off, and I almost threw my cup at it – With the coffee in it! But then I though, _Wait a minute, then I'll need to make a whole new cup of coffee!_ Who would want to make the extra effort to do that, when you had a perfectly good cup in your hands?

I sighed and licked my fingers, the toast so hot that it left a stinging feeling on my fingertips. They were even a little red! Instead of going over hundreds of reasons as to why this could mean my death, I decide to let it go and cover my toast in jam before eating it quickly. A quick glance at the clock told me I have to put myself on a tighter schedule, because I'm already going to be late to set up the coffee shop run by my family that I ended up having to work at on weekends, like today. Actually, today's Friday, but I took the day off of school because…Well, I don't feel like going.

I scramble to get my cup of coffee, shove a pack of cigarettes in my pocket, and get out the door. That whole ordeal takes me about five minutes, top. I can be fast if I want to be. Which I usually want to be, since I find myself being late all the time. I hate being late. If you're late, then people will get mad at you, and if people are mad at you, then people will start being mean to you, and when people start being mean to you, you lose self-esteem and when that happens…Well, lots of things could happen after that. I don't want that at all.

I open my front door, only to be greeted by a gust of chilly wind. "AGH!" I cry out, shuddering. "Shit…" I let out a relieved sigh, realizing I had no real reason to scream. The morning is still chilly, even though summer is nearing, so I put on a sweat-jacket and hop outside. It's only a short walk from where I am, so I light a cigarette and head on my way.

Friday nights are always the same in this town.  
I'm looking up, but I'm feeling kind of down.  
So, I'll light this cigarette and smoke the night away,  
And I'll hope that Saturday will be the day  
When everything feels okay

At the little shop, I easily get the store ready for customers and switch the sign on the front door from 'closed' to 'open'. Not that any customers are going to come at seven in the morning – Then again, it is coffee. I know I'd come early for it.

Before I can keep it in, a little sigh escapes my mouth. It gets lonely sometimes, just standing here behind a counter, drinking coffee and smoking a cigarette, but I'm used to it by now. I've never exactly been the popular kid at school, now when I was young, and not even now, in the eleventh grade. I have a few friends, but nobody I can consider my best friend.

Except maybe Craig. Craig has always been there, ever since that day in third grade when Kyle, Stan, Eric, and Kenny told us that the other wanted to fight, and we did fight. We ended up in the hospital, actually. That's not of importance anymore, though, because Craig is, I guess, my best friend.

Shoving my hands in my pocket, I take a shaky breath and lean against the counter, setting my cigarette in an ash tray about a foot away from the cash register. Fridays are always lonely like this, even at school. It's not that I mind being alone…In all honesty, being around other people makes me more nervous than usual. But still, having someone to talk to would be nice every once in a while.

Coffee and Cigarettes are best when shared with you.

_DING!_ I let out a little scream and jump at the sound of the bell, indicating someone had entered the store. I sighed again and turned, only to come face to face with an apathetic face and bored eyes. I knew them right away.

"Craig?" My voice sounded a bit cautious. Why was he here? "Shouldn't you be at school?" I raised a golden eyebrow.

"I could ask you the same thing, Tweekers." He called me by the pet name he had given me around fifth grade. It brought a slight smile to my lips.

"Touché," I nodded and offered him a cigarette. He accepted gladly and looked at the counter.

"I'll take what I usually have." Craig asked, his hands having moved to play with the strings that hung from his blue chullo hat.

"Hold on," I held up my finger and went to go make him what he always gets – Simple black coffee. I don't understand how he drinks it without loads of sugar in it. '_So I don't end up like you!'_ He always tells me, but it usually ends up hurting my feelings so he'll just ruffle my hair and tell me that he's kidding. "Here you go!" I said cheerily as I handed him the steaming cup of coffee, and he took it after putting two dollars on the counter. I shoved them in the cash register.

"Slow day?" He asked after sitting down at a table near the window.

"So far. I've just gotten here though." I reminded him, and Craig shrugged neutrally, not caring but caring at the same time. I've always loved the way he does that. "Mind if I join you? I don't think I'll be getting any customers anytime soon." I asked, like I needed to. He always gave me the same answer: A shrug of his shoulders and a slight nod of his head. So I do just that; I join him with my own coffee and cigarette.

We'll go to Waffle House or your Mom's House,  
And share a cup or two.  
Yeah, I have friends, but they have friends,  
And they have parties, and I'm so akward.  
So whatta ya say, just as friends, we see a movie  
This weekend, alright? Okay.

"Hey, do you want to come over tomorrow?" Craig asked suddenly. I blinked twice, yelping a bit when his voice broke the silence between us two. His question had come out of the blue, but I grinned and nodded my head vigorously.

"Of course! Why?"

"I dunno. We could go somewhere, for breakfast maybe. Or we could just hang at your place." He suggested, looking at me with a raised eyebrow. He doesn't show much emotion in his face, but when he does, it's vivid and detailed. Right now, I can tell he looks hopeful. Craig hates being alone, as much as he seems to hate other people's company.

"As long as there's coffee where we go, sure." I stared back at him with coffee brown eyes before smiling and taking a sip of my coffee.

"Or do you maybe want to go to that party Clyde's been boasting about all week? That sounds like it might be fun. Or just plain annoying. I'm not sure." He kept shooting suggestion after suggestion at me, but I had to turn this one down. I hate going to parties, to be honest. It's always so awkward for me, because like I said earlier, I don't have many friends, not to mention all the commotion. I'd probably have a heart attack.

"Nah, you know I don't like parties."

"It was worth a try."

"I guess." I shrugged, leaning back in my chair, twitching and shaking. I've always been this twitchy, as far as I can remember anyways. It's probably from the excess coffee I drink, but I can't seem to stop. It's so good! An idea popped in my head, and I snapped my fingers, nearly spilling my coffee while doing so. Craig looked at me expectantly, surprised by my sudden actions. "I know! We could go see a movie! That's always fun, right? I can just bring a thermos of coffee…What'cha say?" I was growing overly excited about the idea, mostly because I don't usually come up with good ideas.

Craig seemed to be contemplating the idea, rubbing his chin thoughtfully. "Hm…Sounds like a plan. I wouldn't mind going to a movie." He looked at me with arched eyebrows and a silly smile on his lips. "But are you sure you should bring coffee? What if we see a scary movie and you freak out, like, more than you usually would?" I widened my eyes.

"No scary movies then! I need my coffee! Do you expect me to just drink Mountain Dew or something!" I grabbed at my hair, unsettled at the idea.

"Like a normal person? Yeah. But then again, you're not very normal, are you?" I gave him a hurt look, and he rolled his eyes playfully. "I'm just kidding, you know that!"

Friday nights are always the same in this town.  
I'm looking up, but I'm feeling kind of down.  
So, I'll light this cigarette and smoke the night away,  
And I'll hope that Saturday will be the day  
When everything feels okay.

Craig kicked his feet up onto the table as he put out his cigarette and put his arms behind his head, a relaxed expression on his face. I raised an eyebrow in an un-amused way. "You know I have to clean these tables right?" My gaze looked his dirty shoes up and down. I don't even want to know what the brown stuff on the bottom of his right shoe is.

"And?"

"Nothing," I chuckled, shaking my head and putting my own cigarette out. The bell dinged, and I looked to see Stan's father, Randy, walking in. "Hold on sir, I'll be right with you." I assured the man and stood up.

"I'll stay here." Craig shrugged.

"Good."

"Tomorrow's Saturday, right?" He asked me before I could go attend to the customer. I nodded. "Sweet. So it's a date, then?" I cocked my head to the right, about to ask a question about his smirk and words, but Randy cleared his throat loudly and I realized I should get to him.

"Whatever you say, see ya'!" I then left to go take Randy's order. I didn't know if Craig actually meant it would be a date or not, but either way, I'd be happy to spend time with him. He is my best friend after all.

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

**Sooooo, yeah. I hope you guys liked this…Thing. xD I actually thought this was better than my other songfic, even though I kinda just pulled this one out of my ass and wrote it in an hour. Minor Creek was implied, although I wanted this one to focus mainly on friendship, just because. I never really have a reason. So, I hope you guys enjoyed! ^_^**


End file.
